$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {3} \\ {3} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}-{4} & {-2}-{3} \\ {-1}-{3} & {-1}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-6} & {-5} \\ {-4} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$